Kidnaped
by Yagamichii
Summary: Cuando a Craig Tucker, uno de los criminales más buscados en todo Estados Unidos,le convocan para el secuestro de cinco chicos millonarios en Las Vegas, no duda ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta. Lo que no pensó...fue enamorarse de uno de ellos. Advertencia: BL/Muerte de un personaje
1. El mejor secuestrador

***Los personajes de South Park no pertenecen: Derechos reservados a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

Tweek apretó el móvil entre sus manos, estaba agitado y con aquellos temblores que siempre tenía a causa del nerviosismo. Soltó un suspiro. Sus cuatro mejores amigos, Pip, Thomas, Kevin y Clyde habían desaparecido en lo que iba la noche y si el instinto no le fallaba…él podría ser el siguiente en desaparecer.

- ¿Q-quién eres? – preguntó al teléfono un poco inseguro. Nadie le respondió. - ¡Joder, me has estado llamando toda la maldita noche, ngh!– gritó desesperado y tratando inútilmente de controlar sus tics. Tenía dieciséis llamadas de ese número y ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba – tú…tú los has secuestrado…- farfulló Tweek, refiriéndose a sus amigos.

- Se dónde estás ahora – le respondió él. Tan mecánico y relajado, con su típica voz nasal. – te estoy viendo. – Tweek solo logró ponerse más nervioso al oír esas palabras, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, estando completamente solo – así que…escucha, necesito que salgas de la habitación en donde estás.

- Ngh…No lo aré. – respondió él con nerviosismo.

- Tienes dos minutos para salir de tu habitación ¿vale? O si no me tocará a mí tener que sacarte de ahí.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – susurró Tweek, a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas de la noche.

- Sal de la habitación. – le dijo serio y muy directo, como siempre. – o esta vez te juro que mato a algún hijo de puta que me he traído. – y rio al terminar aquella frase. – no, no…quiero decir: tus amigos. –corrigió.

Tweek salió fugaz de su habitación, casi corriendo, jadeante y con el pánico en la garganta.  
- Eso es…- susurró Craig, por el teléfono. – ahora ve a la cocina.

Y entonces, una ligera idea se instaló en la mente de Tweek. Colgó el teléfono y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta principal de la enorme mansión de sus padres en Las Vegas, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta…ya era demasiado tarde.

- Ah, ah. – negó él. – te dije que vayas a la cocina. – Tweek sintió las manos de aquel hombre apretarle la cintura, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la suya, tibia, temblorosa, suave, un desliz jodidamente provocador y sensual, pero que a la misma vez lo sumía con salvajismo entre los brazos de él. Craig le tapó los labios a la misma vez que obstaculizaba su respiración, y antes de que él pudiera caer desmayado, Craig susurró algo en su oído. – Nada mal, para ser un chico.- delicadamente se hundió entre el cabello de Tweek, entre su apetecible olor a cafeína, lo estaba dejando sin conciencia, y poco a poco se sentía dueño de ese cuerpo que él manejaba, ese que empezaba a ponerle. – me gusta. –dijo para sí.

Abrió una lata de RedBull y se la tomó completa, para luego estrujar la bebida y tirarla al suelo. Sus músculos estaban tensos, en especial los bíceps, pero que bien se veía igual. Guapo, muy guapo. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, algo que le hacía sentir relajado, justo como necesitaba sentirse en ese momento. Caminó de un lado para otro, tomándose la última lata de RedBull, hasta que por fin la puerta de ese descuidado departamento, que había rentado por unas horas, empezó a sonar.

Christopher, Gregory , Trent y Kenny entraron al departamento.

- ¿Dónde están? – le preguntó Christopher a Craig. Craig señaló la primera puerta del pasillo de habitaciones, sin siquiera hablar, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Los cuatro hombres que habían entrado caminaron hasta la habitación, en donde cinco chicos se encontraban inconscientes. – Vaya, vaya…- rió Kenny, al observar a los cinco chicos sobre el suelo. Uno de ellos sobre todo, le llamó la atención. - ¿a cuál me llevaré? – preguntó riendo de nuevo, y el sollozo de uno de ellos se escuchó fuertemente. – Shh…- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Tú escoge. – le indicó Craig.

- Él. – señaló con el dedo a uno de los que sobresalían entre los cinco, un castaño. Se trataba de Clyde Donovan. Craig lo ayudó a levantarse bruscamente y lo entregó a Kenny.

- Yo quiero a él… - dijo Gregory, señalando a Token. Craig hizo lo mismo.

- Yo quiero al último. – señaló Trent a Thomas. Craig lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y lo entregó igualmente. Quedándose con solamente dos de los jóvenes.

- Yo a él. – sentenció Christopher, señalando con la punta del dedo índice a Tweek.

- No. – negó Craig. – él es mío.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú eliges?

- He hecho la mayor parte de esta jodida misión, lo justo sería que yo me lo llevara. – le dijo Craig. De alguna manera su sentencia tenía fundamento, pues Tweek manejaba más cuentas bancarias que los demás.

- Vale, vale…- contestó Chris, fastidiado. – me llevo a él.- dijo, mientras levantaba bruscamente a Kevin del suelo.

Y al cabo de dos minutos, cuatro hombres tenían a sus víctimas junto a ellos. Cuatro secuestrados. Con la intención de hacer que cada uno de ellos, roben a sus propias familias accediendo a las cuentas bancarias de estas. Cada hombre se iría con uno de ellos a distintos lugares del mundo. Para no poder ser encontrados jamás, y volver con las manos llenas de dinero y con los secuestrados…muertos.

Craig cerró la puerta, su destino era Paris, partiría de Las Vegas esa misma noche, antes de que se hiciera pública la desaparición de Tweek y empezaran las investigaciones. Se volteó, ahora se escuchaba tan solo el apacible silencio entre los dos, sentía los grandes ojos de Tweek sobre él, observándolo…observándolo todo el tiempo. "¿Qué más quieres mirar? Tal vez más abajo…" –Sonrió al pensar eso.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó, obviamente no obtendría respuesta, pues Tweek tenía la boca tapada. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia él. Pudo darse cuenta de lo asustado que estaba cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar y al ver el tic en uno de sus ojos, cada vez que se le acercaba más y más. - ¿Por qué el miedo? – le preguntó, y soltó el pañuelo que ataba sus labios. Tweek soltó respiró.

- ¡Ngh, Déjame salir de aquí imbé…

- Hey, hey… - posó sus manos sobre los labios de Tweek. Él, al no poder defenderse solo se quedó callado. – no se insulta al jefe nene…

- No me llames así. – le pidió él, cabreado. Craig sonrió. "Bonito carácter…" –pensó.

- ¿Y cómo te llamo? - aprovechó que aún se encontraba atado de manos y pies. -

- Van a encontrarme. – le dijo él, y eso pareció molestar a Craig más de la cuenta, cambiándole por completo el ánimo.

- ¿Te piensas que es fácil, enserio? – no obtuvo respuesta de parte del rubio.

- Te estoy hablando. – le dijo firme. Tweek se quedó callado. – no lo es conmigo ¿vale? Acostúmbrate, ningún estúpido policía va a encontrarte mientras estés conmigo. Estás con el mejor. – de pronto una leve oleada de deseo invadió a Tweek al escuchar esas palabras. Observó a Craig, embelesado por esos enormes ojos azules que recién empezaba a ver y su cabello azabache, una combinación perfecta con su piel. Unos bíceps ligeramente cubiertos por capa de sudor. – el mejor secuestrador de todos ¿me has oído? – lo miró a los ojos. – y te irá mejor si no intentas nada, no querrás conocerme de verdad… - le advirtió. - alístate… – le dijo por última vez. - nos vamos a Francia.

**Nota:**Bueno esta es la primera vez que publico una historia, y bueno, no es 100% mía, la trama en sí fue idea de una amiga y me dio el permiso de tomarla para escribirla versión Yaoi/South Park (originalmente es una historia Hetero con personajes originales) Así que la mayoría del crédito es para ella ^^, aun así hice algunas modificaciones a la trama, espero que les guste ^^ , por favor, no sean rudos conmigo TuT. Sugerencias, Reviews, chocolates(?)


	2. Tentaciones

***Los personajes de South Park no pertenecen: Derechos reservados a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.  
**

"Declaran desaparecido a Tweek Tweak, hijo del empresario Richard Tweak , desde ayer por la noche después de no encontrarlo en su residencia en Las Vegas. La policía aún está buscando testigos, pero las únicas personas que habían viajado con él también están desaparecidas…"

El somnífero había hecho efecto en él desde que habían partido de Las Vegas. No específicamente en un avión de primera clase, sino más bien en una agencia de la que él jamás había oído hablar. Con amenazas y algunos gritos, Craig había logrado que Tweek no hablara en todo el viaje. Qué carácter tenía ese chico. Discutía tanto con él como podía. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ¿acaso no sentía ni un poco de miedo con él? , era diferente…muy diferente a cualquier otro.

Craig lo tomó del brazo, después de ocho horas de viaje, era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Lo sostuvo fuertemente, Tweek solo cedió.

Él metió las llaves del departamento en la cerradura y procedió a abrirlo. Hizo entrar a Tweek.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó a él, refiriéndose al departamento.

- No. – le respondió él, seco y en un hilo de voz. De inmediato se adentró más al pequeño cuarto que Craig había conseguido para los dos.

- ¿Pensabas que iba a comprarme una suite solo para tenerte a ti? – lo vio entrar. Delicadamente posó sus ojos en el trasero de él, sin que Tweek lo notara del todo, se relamió los labios y sí…tal vez pensar un poco…todo lo que haría con él. Cerró la puerta del departamento, solo él sabía como asegurarla por si Tweek quisiera escapar. Dos candados, tres y después se hicieron cuatro, una barra de seguridad y otra amenaza. – creo que no tengo que volver a repetirte lo que te pasaría si intentas salir ¿no?

Tweek ni siquiera le respondió, su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse. Ahora más que nunca deseada dormir. El jodido somnífero de Craig, que él había utilizado en su pañuelo, le había hecho efecto…o tal vez solo deseaba llorar un poco en algún lugar lejano, sin que él pudiera verlo.

- N-necesito dormir…- le confesó él, Craig lo miró de reojo. No es que realmente le importara lo que él necesitaba, su misión era solo tenerlo y exprimir todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir de él, pero de alguna u otra manera…quiso atenderlo.

- No hay lugar. – le dijo él, por primera vez se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Tweek también lo hizo. – esto no es un hotel.

- No necesito una cama, solo necesito dormir. – le dijo él, ahora con la voz debilitada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? De pronto se sentía peor que nunca, descompuesto. Le hacía falta una buena dosis de cafeína. Lo último que le faltaba en ese momento era enfermarse.

Craig escuchó sus últimas palabras, se adentró a la única habitación que había en ese pequeño departamento y entrecerró la puerta para que Tweek no pudiera observar lo que hacía haya adentro. Sacó un par de sábanas y una manta gruesa para luego tenderlas en el piso.

- Duerme aquí. – le dijo él. Frío, como siempre. Tweek lo escuchó y fue hasta la habitación en donde Craig estaba.

- G-gracias… - susurró él, sorprendido. No se esperaba ese gesto de él. Levantó la mirada, que guapo era…de verdad… le gustaba mucho mirar sus ojos. Aunque pareciera una tontería.

Él asintió.

- Tweek… - murmuró él, e izo que a él le diera un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar su nombre entre sus labios, tanto que llegó a erizarle la piel. – No causes problemas ¿sí? No quiero tenerlos contigo. – le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Con todo esto no había llegado a preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Aún no lo sabía. Pero después de todo no había resultado tan mal… observó lo que había hecho por él para que pudiera dormir y le dieron ganas de llamarlo…preguntarle su nombre…se rio de él mismo al escuchar sus propias fantasías.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos de algo como eso? , volvió a reírse. Ahora se concentró en su ropa. No se la cambiaba desde ayer. Como odiaba aquello. Volteó a mirar la puerta de la habitación, completamente cerrada…no perdería nada si se cambiaba ahí mismo. Así que se quitó la ropa que traía desde ayer y se adentró en el pequeño baño que había dentro de la habitación, colocándola sobre el lavadero. Su frágil cuerpo quedo al descubierto, quedando solamente en boxers, se quito los zapatos, deseoso por descansar por fin… salió del baño, después de haber lavado como pudo su ropa y dejándola secar y al cado de eso… se acostó sobre las sábanas que habían en el piso.

Pero que bueno estaba. Y si empezaba por las piernas, pararía en un lugar prohibido que su lengua moría por probar. ¿Qué pasaría si lo atacaba ahora? Craig intentó aguantarse las ganas. Miraba todo desde la puerta. ¿Es que acaso era un jodido plan para empalmarlo como nunca en su vida? Mordió levemente sus labios al pensar esto. "Cierra la puta puerta…" se dijo a sí mismo. Dándose cuenta de la enorme erección que ahora adornaba sus pantalones con solo mirarlo tendido sobre esas sábanas…Oh mierda…"Entra y fóllalo…" le dijo su subconsciente muy dentro de él. Craig cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes de que pudiera terminar irreconocible con él. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Vaya, estaba empalmado y con la vista más nublada que nunca, necesitaba follar con alguien, ahora mismo. Y no se aguantaría las ganas.

**Notas: **Primero que nada, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^, y sobre el capitulo anterior tuve un pequeñísimo error con los nombres de los secuestrados. Al principio mi idea era que Token fuera uno de los secuestrados, pero después dije, por qué no a Pip?, el caso es que cambie a Token por Pip a última hora y olvide cambiar los nombres T-T lo siento por eso, no me odien (?) y bueno solo quería aclarar eso porque si no, no me quedaría tranquila. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews ^^. Sugerencias, reviews, tomatazos(?


End file.
